


Camping Trip

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Category: The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee - Finn/Sheinkin/Reiss
Genre: Boys In Love, Camping, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Tent Sex, nervous boys :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: Honestly, they both knew this was inevitable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was just in a production of Spelling Bee and I just really love Leaf and Chip so :))))
> 
> ~Hunter

He should've known their first time would be while camping. And in a tent. Really, he should have.

And it definitely wasn't Chip’s fault that it was nighttime and they were alone and right next to each other, sharing a sleeping bag for extra warmth. Leaf was warm and soft and clinging onto him, of _course_ Chip would have a reaction. Anyone would.

It was only when Leaf had stirred in his sleep a bit after they had gone to bed when he felt Chip trying to inch his hips away from him. Leaf could hear Chip’s shaky breath, trying not to wake Leaf as he shifted away. But all Leaf could do was follow Chip’s hips as if they were both magnets. They couldn't see each other in the darkness, but they still both kept a lock on the other’s eyes as their hips met, flush against each other. Leaf even wrapped one leg around Chip’s waist to keep him in place for good measure, and a part of him sang in praise when he could feel Chip’s erection against him.

 _This is gonna be the night. Oh my god, it's finally going to happen, I know for a fact he's wanted this for a long time,_ Leaf thought to himself as his heart raced in anticipation.

“Leaf, I-I… I was hoping it would go away, I didn't mean to wake you up, honest,” Chip stammered, trying to apologize, when deep inside, he wasn't apologizing.

“No, Chip. It happens, it's okay,” Leaf said with that ever-present gentleness in his voice. “I'm not mad.” He nonchalantly shifted his hips, and Chip groaned at the little friction his boxers and flannel pajama pants gave him.

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Leaf asked softly, interest already piqued. Any other time, he would have had about a thousand ideas of how he wanted to “take care of that” but now… now, they all seemed to fly out of his mind.

“Please?” Chip asked, trying not to sound like he was begging.

_Dear God. It's been three years since I met Leaf, and we've only just started dating a little while ago. I've been thinking about this forever and it's finally happening and fuck, I thought I was a top but I reallyyy wanna be fucked by Leaf now-_

In an instant, Leaf was unzipping the sleeping bag, breaking Chip's concentration, and pulling Chip to the center of the bedroll. He pawed around for the lantern, and switched it on, casting shadows around the tent and making the pair blink until they adjusted to the flux of light. In the mostly-dark tent, Leaf could see every shadow on Chip's face, mostly around his eyes, giving him what appeared to be a more seductive look. Chip, however, was so nervous he could scream, and did not feel remotely seductive in any way. He felt more like a deer in headlights, if anything. Leaf combed back some of the hair on Chip's forehead, letting it fall over the pillows. Chip smiled at the gentleness of Leaf’s actions and put a hand on Leaf’s cheek to pull him close and kiss him.

Leaf felt Chip melt and fall defenseless to him as they kissed. This was far from their first kiss, and Leaf could feel Chip surge into the kiss even more. Chip put both arms around Leaf’s neck and clung tightly onto him as they continued to kiss. Leaf even squeaked a little when Chip bit his lower lip and nibbled on it. As he ventured his hands down Chip's chest, Leaf could hear Chip's breathing quicken and feel his stomach tense. Leaf’s cold fingers on his soft, warm belly made Chip shiver and press up into Leaf’s touch. Tentatively, Leaf reached for the waist on Chip's flannels, and looked up to Chip for his consent. Leaf’s breathing was heavy with anticipation as well; even though he wanted this too, he was unsure of what _exactly_ to do.

“Can I?” Leaf asked, eagerness laced in his words and his nimble fingers already tugging at the ties on Chip's pants. To tease, Leaf danced his fingers around the tent created by Chip's erection in his flannels, earning him a desperate whine from the other boy.

“Yes, please,” Chip squirmed on the half-zippered sleeping bag. His breath caught when Leaf gently squeezed him, and every part of Chip wanted to scream at Leaf to get on with it and touch him already, he was so needy. But they were in the forest, and the excessive noise would possibly attract other people (if there were any nearby), and Chip certainly didn't want that.

Leaf tossed aside Chip's flannels, leaving his lower half bare and exposed to the cold air outside. It sent little shivers up Chip's spine, and the coolness of the air made Chip’s dick feel the slightest bit stiffer. Chip sat on his elbows as he watched Leaf look down at him, trying to decide what to do.

“You don't have-”

“No, Chip, I want to. Let me, please,” Leaf assured him, and settled to dip his head down. Chip sucked in a breath as he felt Leaf's warm, wet mouth engulf the head of his dick, and one of Chip's hands flew to Leaf's hair and gripped it. Leaf wrapped a cold hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth, and experimentally sucked, a whimper letting loose from Chip's mouth. Leaf hummed in approval and bobbed his head, moving his hand in time with his mouth. Chip tried not to buck his hips up into Leaf’s mouth and bit his lip to keep back any unnecessary noises. Leaf wanted to take more of Chip’s dick into mouth, but didn’t want to embarrass himself by choking, so he refrained. It was only when he tongued the vein on the underside that Chip gave a warning tug on Leaf’s ginger curls.

Leaf pulled off and raised his head up so he was eye level with Chip. “Something wrong?” Leaf asked innocently, his lower lip shiny with spit. God, he looked so nice like that, just slightly debauched.

“I'm just close and I want,” Chip hesitated. He sucked in a nervous breath. “I want you in me?”

Leaf's eyes went as wide as the moon. “You want us to, like, actually _have_ sex?” Leaf felt himself stirring in his own pajama pants, and he felt a slight grin pull on his face at the thought of being close in _that_ kind of a way to Chip; Chip, who he'd fawned over for years; Chip, who even liked him back. A flush appeared beneath Leaf's freckles at the thought of what Chip would sound and look and feel like. Part of him was nervous about this, but Chip wanted him, and how could Leaf ever deny him?

“Is that okay? I mean, if you're not comfortable with it, we don't even have to go any further with this, I just wanted to know if you were-”

“I'm _fine,_ Chip, really. I've been thinking about this, and I was waiting for you to make the first move,” Leaf assured him with a chuckle. Chip’s eyes lit up a little, and Leaf could tell that Chip was already feeling infinitely more comfortable.

“So you’re okay if we do this? Together? Right now?” Chip asked, inching towards Leaf and a happy smile pulling on his lips. Chip was so _sure_ he was in love with Leaf now; Leaf was about to indulge him in something he’d been fantasizing about for the years he pined over him. Chip really didn’t want to cry right now, but it may happen if Leaf did anything else.

“Yeah. I really want to,” Leaf assured Chip, pulling Chip’s lanky form flush against his body and drifting his fingers up Chip’s bare thighs and under the hem of his shirt. Leaf could make out Chip’s dilated pupils and could feel him hard against his abdomen. Chip looked like he wanted to say something with the way Chip slightly opened and closed his mouth.

“Leaf?”

“Chip?”

“I’m really nervous. But I love you. So I’m not as nervous as I think others would be.”

Leaf looked back at Chip, his heart soaring. Chip’s eyes watered just slightly, and a single tear fell down his right cheek, which Leaf promptly kissed off.

“I love you, too. And I’m nervous. We can be nervous together,” Leaf said with a happy smile. Chip smiled through his tears and let Leaf give him a chaste kiss.

“Can we do it now? Being hard like this for so long kind of hurts,” Chip blushed.

“So eager,” Leaf chuckled and pulled Chip’s shirt off, leaving the other boy completely bare before Leaf’s eyes. Chip tried to cover himself when he felt the goosebumps sprout on his skin, but Leaf just laid his back on the sleeping bag with a kiss. Chip pressed up into the kiss, desperately trying to get more, and when Leaf pulled away to tug his own shirt off, Chip whined in discontent.

When their bare chests touched each other, there was a moment where they both fully realized what they were about to do. There was a slight hesitation in their next kiss, but they both wanted this from each other, so who were they to stop?

“Do you have anything?” Leaf asked between messy kisses as Chip tried to get Leaf's pants off his long, skinny legs.

“Yeah, hold on.” Chip pulled away and rummaged through his bag for the lube he'd secretly bought when he and Leaf started dating.

“You planned this, didn't you?” Leaf asked as he took the bottle.

“Well I knew I'd have you alone on this trip,” Chip shrugged. He and Leaf sat there in the dim light awkwardly without saying a thing, a little confused on what to do next.

“Do you want me to?” Leaf trailed off as he brushed a finger across Chip's entrance, making the other boy shiver. His heart was racing as he waited for Chip to say something, but when Chip vigorously nodded, Leaf let out a sigh of relief. He covered his fingers in the lube and slowly, _slowly,_ Chip reminded him, worked one in and then a second. Chip let him know when it was too much or not enough, helping Leaf through everything with a gentle voice and the occasional gasp of pleasure. When Chip announced he was ready, Leaf slipped out his fingers and with shaky hands, slicked himself up with the lube.

“It's my first time,” Chip said. Leaf could hear his nervousness. Chip figured Leaf already knew, but Chip still couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth.

“Mine too,” Leaf added with a kiss to Chip's forehead. He proceeded to leave several more kisses everywhere on Chip's shoulders neck, and without realizing, he whispered in astonishment, “How did I get so lucky?” against Chip's skin. Upon hearing those words, Chip broke out into tears. His happiness was overflowing and he was so sure that he was truly in love with Leaf.

“No, don't cry, I don't want to start crying too,” Leaf said when he heard Chip sniffling. He wiped off Chip's stray tears and kissed him once more, giving Chip the reassurance he needed to continue.

Leaf hovered over Chip for a few moments, waiting for his consent. Chip whispered a “Go ahead” and Leaf pushed into him, the pair gasping in unison. Chip tried to keep his breathing steady as he felt Leaf bottom out. Chip held onto the sleeping bag below him with such a tight grip his knuckles turned white and he attempted to relax and not move so he wouldn't hurt himself as much. Leaf, too, was gripping the pillowcase under Chip's head tightly to brace himself as he slowly slid inside of Chip and felt the heat and the tightness overwhelm him.

“How're you feeling?” Leaf asked shakily, holding back just how much he wanted to move. Chip's dark eyes looked up at him, their rims a little red and puffy from his crying earlier.

“I'm not going to lie, it hurts.” Chip slightly shifted and winced, his breathing still heavy. Chip could see that Leaf had a moment of panic when he said that, but he shushed Leaf before he could go on.

“I want to keep going. Please,” Chip assured Leaf, his voice sure and clear. Leaf exhaled through his nose, still a little unsure if Chip was able to keep going, but he did give his consent, after all. Slowly, Leaf rocked his hips against Chip and relished in the steady slide of his paler skin against Chip's tanned skin. He could feel Chip hard against his own stomach, and Chip squirmed and whimpered beneath him. Chip wrapped his arms around Leaf's shoulders and his legs around Leaf's waist to bring him closer and feel him even more.

Each sense was heightened and every feeling magnified. Leaf tried to keep his thrusts slow and gentle, but Chip kept pulling closer and begging Leaf to go a little faster, a little harder, “just so I can feel more of you” he said. Leaf obliged, of course, but he didn't want to see Chip's pretty brown eyes tearing up; he was unsure if it was because the other boy was hurting or was in pleasure, but whenever he stopped, Chip begged him to keep going. Chip dug his fingernails into Leaf's back as they continued, and when Leaf hit something sensitive in him, Chip made a surprised squeal and squeezed down around Leaf. If Leaf thought Chip was tight before, then that moment knocked the breath out of him completely.

“I think I'm close,” Leaf said with heavy breaths. There was a coil in his stomach that was tightening more and more, and his limbs were getting sore. Every part of him felt like a boiling pot with its lid threatening to tip off with a sudden force.

“You can come, just touch me, _pleeease,”_ Chip whined as he rocked back against Leaf's hips with his own. When he felt Leaf's cool hand wrap around his dick once again, Chip shivered and moaned into Leaf's ear. Leaf kept a steady pace with his hand, and his breathing became just as labored as Chip's. Chip's hold on Leaf tightened and his skin stood on edge as he got closer.

With one last stroke, Chip came with a breathless cry of Leaf's name and buried his face into Leaf's shoulder as he panted and felt his stomach become sticky. His panting only increased as Leaf's hips moved even faster as he lie supine beneath Leaf. Not even seconds later, Leaf wrung the pillowcase in one hand as he came, breathing erratically and groaning Chip's name from deep in his chest. Chip gasped at the feeling of Leaf coming inside of him, the odd feeling slightly filling and just _good._

Leaf's elbow collapsed and he lay on top of Chip as they both regained their breath. Chip sniffled again, his emotions going just the slightest bit haywire, and he felt a tear fall down his cheek. Chip cuddled and held onto Leaf, feeling his hot and flushed skin in his embrace, and let his tears fall silently down his cheeks as he held Leaf, _his_ Leaf, in his arms.

“I love you,” Chip simply said, trying to keep his breathing even and his tears back. Leaf smiled to himself and chastely kissed Chip's neck in response. He didn't have to respond; Chip knew that the kiss was an “I love you” and Leaf didn't have to say a word. The kiss was enough. Leaf tried to pull out of Chip, but Chip stopped him and whispered, “Just a little longer, please. For me,” and held on a little tighter. Leaf let Chip hold onto him, welcoming the warm embrace and Chip's slow, steady breathing.

Chip finally let go, and Leaf gingerly pulled out of Chip; he quickly grabbed his shirt from earlier and wiped down Chip's thighs as come and lube slowly trickled out of him, and cleaned up Chip's and his own chests before zipping them both back into the sleeping bag. Chip cuddled up to Leaf and held on tightly, not wanting to let him go for a moment. Leaf smiled and kissed the top of Chip's head before holding him close and falling asleep to the sound of Chip's soft breaths and the nighttime symphony of the forest around them.


End file.
